call_of_dutyfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Call of Duty: United Offensive
Call of Duty: United Offensive är en expansion till andra världskriget-spelet Call of Duty. Expansionen är utvecklad av Gray Matter Interactive och distribuerad av Activision. I spelet finns det flera nya vapen, bland annat lätta kulsprutor och bazooka. De nya kampanjerna utspelar sig bland annat under Ardenneroffensiven och Slaget om Kursk. Gameplay United Offensive är liksom originalet en förstapersonsskjutare. Några av skillnaderna från originalspelet är att spelaren nu kan spurta kortare sträckor och låta granatstubinen brinna ner innan han kastar iväg den. Sedan så tillkom det flera nya vapen till alla sidor. Dessa är: *Tokarev SVT-40 (Ryssland) *Dp28 (Ryssland) *Gewehr 43 (Tyskland) *MG34 (Tyskland) *Bazooka (USA) *Flammenwerfer (Tyskland) Multiplayer Spelet förde med sig ett antal stora förändringar i spelets flerspelarläge. Där originalspelet var främst ett infanterislagsmål på små områden har expansionen fört med sig ett antal spelmässiga förändringar. Många av spelets flerspelarbanor är mycket större än de gamla och även initiativ som mobila maskingevär och fordon är införda. Ett enkelt rankingsystem är också inkorporerat, där spelare får fler fördelar ju fler poäng de får. Rangerna är dock endast temporära och försvinner när spelaren stänger av spelet. Kampanjer United Offensive innehåller liksom Call of Duty tre stycken kampanjer där spelaren får spela som amerikaner, ryssar och britter. Sammanlagt finns det 13 nivåer. Amerikanska Man spelar som korpral Scott Riley i den amerikanska armén. Battle of the Bulge - Bastogne Del 1 December 26, 1944 kl.15.30. Man ska försvara amerikanska högkvarteret mot tyskarna. Här får man bl.a använda bazzoka och .30 kalibrig maskingevär för första gången. Battle of Bulge - Bastogne Del 2 Januari 13, 1945 kl.02.19. Nattuppdrag. Man ska attackera och förstöra fiendens artilleribatterier och ta över och säkra huvudvägen till staden Foy. Battle of the Bulge - Foy Januari 13, 1945 kl.11.00. Man ska attackera och ta över staden Foy och sedan säkra vägen och bron som leder till staden Noville. Battle of the Bulge - Noville Januari 15, 1945 kl.11.30. Man ska ta över staden Noville och säkra alla hus. Sedan ska man försvara sig mot tyskarnas motanfall. Brittiska Man spelar som Sergeant James Doyle, en soldat vid S.O.E. Somewhere over the English Channel September 2, 1941 I det här uppdraget ska man skydda ett bombplan från fiendens jaktplan. Målet är att bomba ett industrikomplex vid Kotterdam. Somewhere in Holland September 2, 1941 Kl.22.00. Det här börjar där den första uppdraget slutade. Efter att ha bombat industri komplexet blev bombplanet nedskjuten. Sgt. James Doyle klara sig för han hade fallskärmen på sig. Efter att ha landat i ett träd blir Doyle upplockat av en motståndsstyrka i Holland. Där möter han major Ingram. Tillsammans med en motståndarstyrka ska de spränga en viktig bro för tyskarna. Capo Murro di Porco, Sicily Del 1 12 juli, 1943 kl.09.00. 2 år efter sin landning i Holland blir Sgt. James Doyle upplockad av SAS för att vara med i "Operation Husky". Teamet kommer att infiltrera en bunker och förstöra kanonerna vid Capo Murro di Porco. Capo Murro di Porco, Sicily Del 2 12 juli, 1943 kl.09.42 Nu ska man fly från tyskarna med en moped med sidovagn genom staden Capo Murro med major Ingram. Ryska Kampanjen handlar bland annat om att man ska slåss mot tyskarna under slaget vid Kursk. De två sista banorna är i Charkiv. Multiplayer Spelarlägen Det finns tre nya spelarlägen, dessa är Domination, Capture the Flag och Base Assault. Vapen Rank Call of Duty: United Offensive has a ranking score in which players gain additional abilities as their score increases. Every ten points is a promotion in rank. Below is a summary of each rank. in multiplayer.]] Also, there are now other ways to gain points than killing enemies. These include destroying objectives, protecting objectives, capturing flags, protecting flags, and assisting friendly flag carriers. The in-game ranks are reset on each map and not persistent. Kuriosa *Det är det första och hittills enda expansion som släppts. *Det är det första spelet i serien med eldkastare. *Soldaterna Gordon och Freeman är en referens till Gordon Freeman i Half-Life. Kategori:Call of Duty